


Next Time, I'll Let You Try

by BorderJ95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Scorpius Malfoy/OMC, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dark!Albus, M/M, Psychotic!Albus, Scared!Scorpius, Violent, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius couldn’t speak, so he just stared in horror.  Down and down the quaffle went, the aggressiveness never fading, arms never growing tired – that was probably due to all of the Quidditch training, Scorpius thought briefly. With every hit a new splatter of blood erupted up and onto Albus, but he didn’t seem to notice it, nor cared for that matter. He just continued to bring down the quaffle onto Kyle’s face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, I'll Let You Try

Scorpius hurriedly opened the door and rushed into the room. He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him as the heavy door swung shut behind. What he saw was the single most shocking and terrifying thing he had seen in his entire life. He had no idea how to react so he just stood there, wide eyed and scared.

Albus Potter, the popular captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, the boy he had just come to be friends with this year, was on the floor straddling the unmoving body of his former best friend, and Scorpius’ worst tormentor, Kyle Roads. He was repeatedly hitting him with what looked like a quaffle around the head.

Scorpius couldn’t speak, so he just stared in horror.  Down and down the quaffle went, the aggressiveness never fading, arms never growing tired – that was probably due to all of the Quidditch training, Scorpius thought briefly. With every hit a new splatter of blood erupted up and onto Albus, but he didn’t seem to notice it, nor cared for that matter. He just continued to bring down the quaffle onto Kyle’s face.

After what seemed like an eternity Scorpius managed to regain some control of his voice and hesitantly spoke out Albus’ name. “A-Albus?”

The quaffle froze in the air and Albus whipped his head around to stare at the person who dared to interrupt him. When he recognised Scorpius his face broke out into a grin. “Scorp!” he exclaimed happily and lowered the quaffle. “What are you doing here?” he asked with a friendly smile. Scorpius glanced fearfully from Albus’ happy face down to Kyle’s bloody one.

“I-I…” Scorpius couldn’t understand how Albus was acting. What was wrong with him? Why was he doing this? How could he go from murderous to friendly without a seconds thought? Scorpius looked at Kyle again and panic slowly started to rise in his chest. “Albus, what have you done?”

Albus cocked his head slightly, looking confused. “What have I done?” he repeated questioningly then followed Scorpius’ line of sight. “Oh!” he exclaimed and stared at Kyle for a short while before responding. “Well, I’m making you happy,” he told Scorpius.

“M-making me happy?” Scorpius stuttered. Albus nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! He hurts you, every day he hurts you. He makes you cry and I can’t stand it! So I’m getting rid of him. Forever. This way he can’t hurt you anymore and you can be safe and happy. With me you can be safe and happy, Scorp!”

He was out of his mind. Something’s happened to him and he’s gone completely psychotic. Scorpius didn’t know what to say. How was he supposed to respond to that? What if he said something that triggered Albus to do something to him? What if he met the same fate as Kyle? Oh god, Kyle. From where he was stood Scorpius couldn’t make out whether or not the other boy was breathing.

A part of himself thinks that he should be happy that Kyle is in this state, but another part is disgusted that he’d ever even entertain the thought. The biggest part of him though, is terrified for what could happen next. What if he’s dead? What if he’s brain damaged?

Scorpius is horrified with himself for what he realises is his biggest worry. What if Albus gets put into Azkaban for this? What would the Ministry of Magic do to him? Scorpius is well aware what the charge for manslaughter is in the muggle world due to his Muggle Studies class, but he has absolutely no idea what the Ministry’s take on it is.

Completely oblivious to Scorpius’ inner turmoil, Albus continued to grin proudly at him. Scorpius noticed that his shirt was stained with splattered blood, along with the pale skin of his neck, face and hands. He didn’t even look affected by the fact he was coated in his ex-best friend’s blood.

He was clearly insane. Would the sentence be shorter if he pleaded insanity? Would he have to be put in St Mungo’s for tests? What would happen to him?

The thought scared Scorpius and he didn’t know why. Albus was obviously sick in the head and dangerous, he should _want_ him to be put away! Scorpius felt a burning behind his eyes and tears suddenly blurred his vision.

Albus shot up from Kyle’s body and rushed over to Scorpius. “Hey, it’s ok!” he tried to sooth and grabbed his face gently. He attempted to wipe away the tears but instead ended up smearing blood on his cheeks causing more tears to fall.

Scorpius could feel the stickiness of the blood on his face, not just on his cheeks but also on both sides of his face due to Albus’ hands grabbing him there. He was honestly terrified. And it must have shown on his face in some way because Albus ducked his head closer so they were practically nose-to-nose.

“It’s alright now! He won’t bother you anymore! You’re safe! I’ve made you safe like I promised! Remember when I promised you I’d keep you safe?” he asked, clearly desperate. Scorpius thought back to a few months ago and recalled when Albus had rescued him from Kyle and some of Albus’ other ‘friends.’ He’d taken him to the hospital wing and continuously swore to protect him from then on.

Scorpius nodded stiffly.

Albus smiled sweetly at him. “And I’ve kept that promise haven’t I? You’re safe now! He can’t hurt you! Now you can be happy and laugh and- and keep being beautiful! You can keep being beautiful and that makes me happy! Now we can both be happy! Together! Do you want that Scorp?” he asked with a crazed, desperate, _hopeful_ look in his eyes.

Scorpius didn’t understand what he meant. He called him beautiful; he wanted them to be happy together. But… did he mean…? No, he couldn’t! He’d never shown any interest before! Scorpius couldn’t think of a single time when he’d… but there was that one time…

_Scorpius had been in the library waiting for Albus to turn up for their scheduled study session when Ryan Peters, seventh year Gryffindor, had approached him nervously and asked him on a date. Scorpius had been shocked and confused and assumed it was a cruel joke. But the boy had been serious and sat across from him and flirted till Scorpius was flushed bright red. He’d agreed to go on the date just as Albus walked in laughing with a girl from Ravenclaw. But the second he’d saw Scorpius blushing with the other boy sat in front of him he’d dismissed the girl and marched over to the pair._

_“What’s going on here then?” he’d asked. Ryan had answered with a cheeky smirk that he was just organising his and Scorpius’ date. Albus’ face had visibly darkened and rudely told the Gryffindor that he and Scorpius had plans together so he needed to leave. Scorpius had stared wide eyed and confused at Albus, trying to send him a message via eyes but Albus was too busy glaring daggers at the Gryffindor slowly standing to leave, smirk still on his face._

_“Another time then,” Ryan had said. “I’ll see you around Scorp, and we can re-schedule. “_

_After he’d left Albus had turned to him and told him to stop seeing that guy. Scorpius had confusedly asked him why, he seemed nice. Albus had snorted at that and put an arm around Scorpius’ shoulders. “You don’t need him. You’ve got me! He’d take all your time away when you could instead be spending it with me. Anyway, he’d a Gryffindor,” he’d said distastefully. “You shouldn’t associate with them.”_

_Scorpius had frowned and pointed out that Albus had two siblings in Gryffindor but he just waved him off and pulled him closer to his side. “Seriously though. Don’t bother with him. He’s a waste of time.”_

Could that have been jealousy, Scorpius wondered. Had he not wanted him to go out with Ryan because _he_ wanted to go out with him?

After that ‘incident’ Scorpius never saw Ryan Peters again. And now he thinks he knows why. He’d gone missing – or more likely Albus had made him disappear if his current mind state was anything to go by. In fact, the more he thought about it he realised that anyone who had openly shown an interest in him had mysteriously gone missing and not been seen again.

“Scorp?” Albus shook him slightly and Scorpius came back to the present, back to reality. “Do you want that?” Albus repeated a little more sternly. Scorpius, not knowing what else to do, nodded. Albus’ face broke out into a huge grin. “Really?” he exclaimed. “You feel the same way too? This is perfect! _We_ can be perfect!” In a slightly calmer voice Albus added, “You complete me, Scorp.  I love you.”

Scorpius gulped. “I-I love you too.”

Albus gently threaded his blood-coated fingers through Scorpius’ white blond hair and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. At least, that was what Albus had been going for but the moment their lips touched Albus had stilled. Scorpius thought that he’d suddenly decided that this was a mistake. That _he_ was a mistake. And for some absurd reason that bothered him. Didn’t Albus just say he loved him? He’d just confessed and now he wanted to go back on that? Well, he was mentally unstable so – wait. He was mentally unstable. What was Scorpius doing?! He should run, shout for help, a teacher, a student, anything! Why was he just stood in spot with his lips pressed to a frozen Albus Potter? Sorry, a _crazy_ , frozen Albus Potter.

Albus suddenly pulled back and looked him in the eye. “Your lips…”

Fear and panic once again filled Scorpius. What was wrong? Well, apart from the obvious.

Albus continued. “Your lips are… _amazing_.”

He suddenly crashed their lips together again and kissed Scorpius passionately.

He had no idea how long they kissed but when they’d pulled apart he struggled for breath. He looked back up and met Albus’ bright green eyes. Albus smiled widely at him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“You’re mine now,” he told him possessively. “No one else can touch you.”

Scorpius nodded as Albus pulled him even closer if possible. He opened his mouth to speak again when he heard movement from behind him. He twisted around to see Kyle regaining consciousness, groaning in agonizing pain. He heard and felt Albus sigh in irritation. He let go of Scorpius’ waist and strode back over to the bully.

Albus stood above him. “Ah, this won’t do. No, not at all. I promised to keep him safe,” he told Kyle with a disapproving shake of his head.

Kyle stared up at Albus and tried to plead with him. “Please, don’t hurt me anymore. Let me go,” he begged. Looking around the room without looking at him Albus just repeated, “I promised,” and continued to scan the room.

Kyle rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away from Albus who had bent down to grab the bloodied quaffle. Kyle dragged himself in the direction of the door as quickly as he could, dragged himself into the direction of Scorpius.

Albus turned and sighed again. “No, no, no. Just stay where you are, you’re just wasting your energy.” He kicked Kyle in the side and heavily re-straddled his back, quaffle in hand.

Kyle looked up at Scorpius, terror clear in his eyes. “Please,” he whimpered. “Help me.”

Scorpius just stared, once again unable to move. Albus glared from him place on top of Kyle. “Don’t you dare speak to him! He’s mine!” he growled at the boy beneath him.

Completely ignoring Albus, Kyle stared pleadingly up at Scorpius. “Help me, please!” he begged. When Scorpius made no move to rescue him he desperately began struggling. “Please! Help me please!”

The struggling irritated Albus. “Stop moving so much!” he demanded. “Stop and just die already!” This caused Kyle to struggle more. “PLEASE!” he shouted at Scorpius.

“MALFOY PLEASE HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!” he shrieked in terror. “PLEASE! SCORPIUS! DON’T LET HIM KILL ME! PLEASE!”

Kyle screamed and cried and struggled with all of his might but it was all for nothing. No one other than Albus and Scorpius could hear him. No one was going to rescue him. He hadn’t seemed to realise this, however, as he continued to fight for his life.

Albus, now utterly fed up with all the fidgeting, looked at Scorpius.

“Do you want to do it?” he asked, as pleasantly as if he’d just asked him if he wanted the last cupcake at dinner. Scorpius shook his head. “N-no. I-I wouldn’t do it right! I-I’d mess it up a-and-“

Albus just nodded and smiled in what he must have thought was a reassuring way. “Alright, I understand. I’ll do it. But next time, I’ll let you try,” he said and swiftly brought the quaffle down onto the crown of Kyle’s skull with such a force that it caved the fragile bone in. Kyle went still, never to move again.

It was only when Albus had stood and walked back over to Scorpius, wrapping him in a warm embrace, that Scorpius realised what Albus had said.

_“But next time, I’ll let you try.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - this is by far my darkest fic but to be honest I never really write things like this usually... my stuff is usually quite happy or at least ends somewhat happily so this was interesting to write... really sorry of you don't like it, I just wanted to have a go at something like this :)


End file.
